The Real Narnia:Battle of Destiny
by T.J. Timmer
Summary: Narnia...after C.S. Lewis stories. REVIEW!
1. Returning to the Beginning

"Thank you for that interview. In other news, train wreck in Finchley. Here is Kendall with the story," the anchorman announced.

"Thank you for the into there. This morning around seven o'clock in the morning eight passengers and one train driver where killed today in a train accident. While driving, the train suddenly slipped out of the tracks and crashed into another train that only had three injured passengers. We are unable to identify the passengers that were killed. Names will be announced to latest by tomorrow. Larry, back to you," Kendall explained.

_At London Times Publisher_

At the reporters area sat Susan Pevensie. She was wearing a red blouse and a green skirt. Her boss, Robert Glenn, came up to her while she was eating her sandwich.

"Susan," cried the fat man.

"Yes sir."

"I need you to check out a recent train crash at Strand Train Station. Then come straight back over here and finish the article before dawn and hand it to the editor. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. Loud and crystal clear. Nicky, come on. We finally have our front page story!"

Susan never really had her story on the front page. She was always the article behind Steve Arlington. Nicky and Susan called for a cab to take them to the train station. Once they got there, the entire place was crowded with news reporters, and journalists.

"Great, how are we supposed to get to the scene?" Nicky worried.

"Um. Look! There's a little entry way for the employees. We just need to sneak in there and go out through the other side."

Susan and Nicky snuck behind the BBC News truck and broke into the staff room. The room was covered with train schedules and coat hangers. Good thing was that no one was there. Susan led Nicky into the exit door and caught a glimpse of the train.

"I'm sorry misses, but there are no trains coming in or out due to the crash," the security guard warned.

"Oh, we're not here for a ride. We are from the London Times and we are doing an article on the crash, so if you ma-" Susan cut herself off when she saw the bodies lying the carts they were about to put in the ambulances.

"Oh my goodness! That's my family over there!" Susan yelped.

"Oh, excuse me! Family member of the victims coming through!"

The security guard escorted Susan through the crowd. In order from left to right Susan saw Professor Kirk, Polly Plummer, Helen Pevensie (Susan's mother), Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Eustace Scrub, Jill Pole, and Peter Pevensie. Susan completely forgot about her plans with Peter to take Eustace and Jill back to Narnia.

"These six people here are my relatives and these two are some family friends," Susan said with sorrow. The next week she held their funeral and cast herself out for a month or so. Once Susan came back out to the world, she went to the London Times.

"Ah! Susan! You're back. We've missed you. I'm awfully sorry about your loss," Mr. Glenn tried to cheer up Susan.

"Thank you, if you don't mind I need to see someone about these objects I've inherited. Apparently it's urgent," Susan mumbled.

"No worries. I understand totally that you need some time to recover. Go on; don't even think about coming back to work. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir."

Susan took her coat and bag and headed to another station to take her to the house where Professor Kirk used to live. There she met a man named Blake Norris.

"You must be Susan Pevensie?" Blake asked.

"Yes and you must be Mr. Norris?" Susan smirked.

"I am. If you'll follow me, there is only one thing that Professor Kirk left you. That thing is this wardrobe."

Blake pointed to the very wardrobe that Susan's sister, Lucy, came up with that whole story of the world inside of it.

"Thank you. Um, are you going to be able to ship it to my home in London?" Susan squinted.

"Yes, as you wish. Whatever you like. Why don't you take this with you now?"

"Sure, I mean thank you sir."

"Great, I'll be right back with the papers you need to sign."

Blake ran out of the room and was heading to the other side of the mansion. Susan was getting curious and wanted to prove to herself that there was no magical world inside the wardrobe. She opened the door and went inside and turned her back to make sure no one would see her go in the wardrobe making her look ridiculous. She put her hand farther behind her back and felt a breeze. She turned and saw a deserted land. The sky was black and that world seemed gloomy. The wind was ice cold and strong as well. It pulled Susan in and shut the door behind her. She turned to try and go back but she could open the door. She stepped on the new world's ground and she slipped. When she fell, she ripped all of her clothes making them useless.

She looked frantically for something to replace her useless clothing in the wardrobe and found a Narnian dress with a cloak.

"So, it wasn't just my imagination. This place is real. But what happened to it? Why would Aslan let this happen?" Susan told herself.

She saw a dark figure coming closer to her. She squinted her eyes and called," Hello? Who are you?"

The figure was coming faster. Soon she noticed that it was a monster not related at all to a Narnian.


	2. Old Friends and New Foes

The beast had long sharp fangs with blood dripping down. His tongue was a toxic green and it had the eyes of a fly. Susan stepped back a few and booked it. The more she ran, the more creatures she would see. None of which looked like Narnians. What was she to do? She had no weapons. She didn't even know she was going. The creatures were still chasing Susan. Sweat was running down her pale skin. She stopped because if she ran any further, she would fall into a waterfall.

"Wait a minute!" Susan thought," This is the, what used to be, frozen river! That means I'm half way to Cair Paravel. The others must be there!"

Susan felt strong thuds on the ground, almost making the land shake. The creatures were still after her! Susan tumbled to the ground screamed until a shadow figure shot three of the monsters with arrows. The figure pulled out a spear and struck it through two of the menaces. The last one changed its direction from Susan to the mystery person and was running like a bull. The figure grabbed a sword and ran it in between the eyes.

The animal dropped to the ground and drew its last breath. The figure saw Susan sitting on the ground breathing heavily. As the person walked towards her, Susan saw some different features. It was a girl. Probably 16 to 18 years old. She was wearing a gold helmet and gold breastplate. Her skirt was a light brown. She was holding a horn, and another set of arrows and a bow and another sword.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing this," the girl spoke, handing the weapons and the horn to Susan.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Susan asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't you remember me?" the girl giggled.

"No. Should I?"

"Well I don't know you from the age you are now but your Queen Susan…the Gentle. Am I mistaken?"

"I am. But I asked you first. Who are you?"

"It's me…Aravis!"

"Aravis? The Aravis that went and married Cor in Archanland?"

"I'm your girl!"

"It is you! But, where are we. It seems like Narnia, but it's too gloomy. We're not being attacked again, are we?" Susan shaken.

"No. We are in the test area."

"Test area?"

"Yes. This is the land you lived in before. It was just a test. It was to see if you were worthy of living in the real Narnia. Here," Aravis pulled out her hand," I'll take you to the door where you will see that Narnia."

Susan pulled Aravis' hand and walked over the river. The journey seemed shorter then it had when Susan first in Narnia running to Aslan's how. They were close to the battlefield. Susan kept wondering what the new Narnia was like. Was there going to be evil? Do we age? Can we die? Will everyone be there?

"Here we are. The door of wonders," Aravis hailed.

"Is that really its name?"

"No, I just made it up. It doesn't have a name. Come on. The door will be closed forever in a few minutes!"

Susan and Aravis pulled on the door and finally got into the real Narnia. It looked exactly like the old Narnia. In front of the two girls were two gryphons. The girls hopped on them and glided through the air to Cair Paravel. Once there, Susan saw a crowd of people going inside the castle.

"We're going to go through the back!" Aravis hollered.

"Okay, but where are the gryphons landing?" Susan hollered back.

"There is no landing! We are dropped. Right. Here!"

The gryphons turned over and the girls were plummeting to the castle. Susan was thinking that she was going to die. Then someone caught her and Aravis. She opened her eyes to see Cor holding Aravis and Caspian holding her.

"Caspian!" Susan screamed.

"Come on. You have to get ready for the party," Caspian hurried.

"Party? For what?"


	3. The Crow

Susan walked down into a trap door with Cor, Aravis, and Caspian. Cor and Caspian led the girls to the staff kitchen.

"Aravis, take Susan out those doors and take her to Queen Lucy. Caspian and I have to help Glenstorm and Reepicheep with something," Cor instructed. In a few seconds, Cor and Caspian were out of the room. Aravis pulled Susan out of the kitchen and they were running in circles.

"Ugh, where is Lucy?" Aravis complained.

"I'm right here!" Lucy called.

"Lucy!" Susan yelped.

"Susan!" Lucy replied.

They both ran into each other's arms and hugged for a long time before Aravis interrupted them.

"Uh, I believe that there are people waiting for us!" Aravis rushed.

"Right, come on. You need to change into your gown," Lucy ordered.

_In the Throne Room_

Everybody were lining up into two columns, one on the left and the other of the right. Trumpkin and Badger came out with their horns and blew the Narnian anthem. After they finished, the Kings and Queens of Narnia came out in this order; Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Eustace, Jill, and Tirian. Caspian, and Eustace were sitting to Edmund's right. Jill and Tirian were sitting to Lucy's left. Peter, Susan (she's not there…yet), Edmund, and Lucy's thrones were positioned as they were in Cair Paravel. Susan's throne was empty though.

"Today is a glorious day. Today we are welcoming a new Queen of Narnia. May we please welcome Queen Susan the Gentle," Aslan roared.

Everyone stood from his or her seats. Trumpkin and Badger blew their horns again and the throne room doors opened. Aravis and Cor came in arms linked. Once they got to the rulers, they bowed and were separated to either side of the room. Susan came in with her gold gown on. In the middle of her upper part of her dress was a red ruby. Susan walked up to Aslan bowed. Aslan breathed on Susan and turned her to the crowd and he roared.

"Queen Susan. Do you promise not to disrespect the Narnian culture and magic that is brought among you?" Aslan proceeded.

"I do."

Mr. Tumnus came up to Susan, bowed and then put a gold reef crown on top of her head. She walked up to her throne and sat in it.

"Long live Queen Susan!" Everybody roared.

All Susan could do was smile. Just as everybody was going to get up and go to the reception, a crow flew in dropped a rolled up piece of paper on top of Lucy's lap.


	4. Seperation

Aravis jumped to her feet and grabbed her bow and arrow out of the vase that were holding the roses. She tossed it to Susan. Susan aimed for the crow and missed. Her arrow shot the top of the door. The crow escaped.

"It's okay Sue," Peter comforted Susan," You haven't been using that weapon in a long time. You just need to practice some more."

"Lucy, What is in that paper?" Edmund asked.

Lucy took apart the red ribbon and inscrolled the note. The note read:

_Dear Aslan and Narnians,_

_ Calormen, the Wild Lands of the North, and the Beruna army have joined forces to destroy Narnia, Archanland, Ettismore, the Lone Islands, the Seven Isle, and our own island Terebinthia. We ask of you to help prepare an army of all those Kingdoms listed. The army we are about to fight is as big as all of ours combined. We cannot do this alone. Please write back for the plans. _

_ Thank you,_

_ King Berlington III_

Lucy looked at Aslan with sorrow in her eyes. Peter got out of his throne and pulled Aslan along with him.

"Wait!" Edmund, Lucy, and Susan cried. They got out of their thrones and ran after them.

"Children, this is a," Aslan was interrupted.

"I am not a child. I am 21 years old," Susan exclaimed.

"Then come along. Get Caspian, Tirian, Aravis, Cor, Corin, and Nicolette (Caspian's wife). We have a lot to talk about," Aslan allowed.

"What about us?" Edmund and Lucy complained.

"Come along then."

Susan rushed into the throne room and excused everyone and pulled out the people Aslan wanted at the meeting.

_In the General Room_

"We need to plan out which one of us will prepare the armies. No one will be alone though. It is too dangerous to go out there alone," Peter explained.

"We'll also have to share the strongest warriors with the weaker warriors. No offence to those who are the ones I think are weak," Susan implied.

"Wait a minute!' Tirian interrupted," How would the Terebinthians know who is being attacked and who are the ones attacking? I mean we're going to need another army. I am not going to trust those Terebinthians."

"I have to side with Tirian. They can not always be trusted," Corin agreed.

"Fine. We'll add another country, but whom?" Peter asked.

"The mer people," Nicolette suggested.

"But they are Narnian!" Edmund disagreed," And plus, they can't fight on land!"

"No, but they can fight on water," Nicolette hinted.

"Where are you going with this?" Caspian whispered.

"What I mean is…um…we'll lead some of their army into the water with the Dawn Treader! There we'll let the mer people take over. They can fight on boats because they are next to water. They need a large amount hydration for them to fight over the waters."

"Smart idea dear one," Aslan agreed.

"Now, who will go where?" Lucy wondered.

"Lucy. You and Cor will go to Archanland. Corin is stronger then you so you'll be safe," Peter instructed.

"But I want to go to Ettismore!" Lucy hollered.

"That place is too dangerous for you!" Peter growled," Aravis, you will go with Edmund to the Lone Islands. He is much weaker compared to you. Caspian and Nicolette will go to the Seven Isle. Tirian and I will go to the mer people. Susan and Corin will go to Ettismore."

"Is everyone clear with the plans?" Aslan asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Peter, write the letter to Terebinthia but do not add in the part about the extra country," Aslan ordered," We'll have a robin send it by tonight. Tomorrow morning everybody be ready to leave. Those that are going over sea will be riding on Gryphons. Tirian and Peter…since you two are going into the sea, I'll have to talk to our sorceress about a necklace. The others will be on horses. Now let's go to Susan's reception."

Everyone broke into his or her party mode. The reception was spectacular! The food was great; there was dancing, and fine drinks and conversations. Susan saw Aslan sitting in the corner. She walked towards him.

"Aslan?" Susan whispered.

"Yes?"

"What will happen to me in England?"

"You are staying here now. In London, you were sitting by an open window in the spare room and fell out of it and died. You're here now. You can't go back now."

"Thank you Aslan."

"For your death in London?"

"No, for letting me return. I never thought I would come back."

"Your welcome. Go and enjoy your party."

Susan left Aslan alone and did his favor and enjoyed herself.

_The next day_

Everyone met on the beach of Cair Paravel in their war suits and holding their weapons.

"Caspian, Nicolette, Aravis, and Edmund. Please step forward," Aslan instructed. They stepped out of the line.

"Good luck on your journeys over the seas," Aslan roared the four gryphons to the beach. They all hopped onto their rides and flew off.

"Peter and Tirian. Here are two necklaces."

A woman covered in seaweed came and held two necklaces that had a gem in the middle making it look like a purple sun.

"Once you wear these in the sea, you will turn into mermen until those necklaces hit air. Good luck."

Peter and Tirian grabbed the necklaces and put it around their necks. After, they went and walked into the ocean.

"Lucy, Cor, Susan, and Corin. Take your horses. Be careful. This real Narnia is nothing like the other. We are in a more dangerous place then the other was. Good luck."

The four got on their horses. Susan and Corin rode north and Lucy and Cor rode south.


	5. Peter and Tirian

Peter and Tirian were having a tough time trying to find the mer people. They were almost getting to Galma, which is an island right by the Lone Islands.

"I don't see anyone," Tirian said.

"I don't know…I have a feeling we're being watched," Peter whispered.

"Hello?" Tirian greeted.

"We're looking for the mer people?" Peter implied.

"Put your hands up!" ordered a merman holding a triton.

"I'm sorry, but what is going on?" Tirian demanded an answer.

"You are trespassing through a kingdom in which you did not have permission to come into," the merman continued.

"I'm sorry for the confusion but I am High King Peter the Magnificent," Peter stated.

"And I am King Tirian of Narnia," Tirian included.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for the confusion!"

"That is fine. Please, can you gather all of the mermen and mermaids to your assembly?" Peter asked.

"As you wish my liege."

In a few moments, every mer person was surrounding Peter and Tirian in the assembly.

"We are here on a business of our freedom. The Beruna army, Calormen, the Wildland of the North and others are teaming up to destroy Narnia, the Lone Islands, the Seven Isles, Ettismore, Archanland, and Terebinthia. We need to form our army so we can defeat them and keep our freedom," Peter exclaimed.

"But we can only fight on water based areas!" one mermaid hollered.

"That is fine. We are planning on leading some of their army out far into the sea having you fight them there. We just need you all to sign this agreement paper saying you will be apart of this battle. Just form a line here to sign," Tirian explained.

Ever mer person formed in the line and signed the paper. Peter and Tirian's mission was complete.

"Tirian will be coming back soon too tell you to attack. We will you all soon," Peter cried.


	6. Aravis and Edmund

Aravis and Edmund were close to the Lone Islands. Edmund was asleep while Aravis kept watch. The sky was dark, maybe around 11 o'clock at night. Aravis looked down for a second and saw little orange lights that were starting to grow. They were fire catapults!

"Edmund! Watch out!" Aravis screamed.

Edmund woke up and pulled his gryphons to his right.

"What was that?" Edmund yelped.

"Fire catapults. There are more!" Aravis warned.

Edmund went down some more to get a better look at who was attacking them. It was the Beruna army!

"Aravis!" Edmund cried.

"Yes?"

"The Beruna army is heading to the Lone Islands. We need to get there stat!"

"Alright! Come on gryphons, you heard the man!"

The gryphons sped up their wings. The catapults were starting to grow farther away. Edmund looked down and saw their destination. As they landed, some people started to notice them.

"King Edmund and Princess Aravis?" the man whispered.

"Yes, we need you to get all your people into a large, safe room. You are about to be under attack!" Edmund commanded.

The man gasped and blew a horn except there was no sound. Aravis and Edmund looked at each other with confused looks on their face. The man looked back at the two and gave them the hand motion to follow him. He cleared away some branches to show a wooden door.

"Quickly…get in!" the man insisted.

Edmund and Aravis followed his orders and made haste. The man set the branches on the door again and went inside the tunnel. The tunnel wasn't long, it was safe though and that's all that mattered. Everyone in that kingdom was huddled up against each other. The man that led Edmund and Aravis in the tunnel raised his hand to hush everyone.

"We are under attack. That is the reason of the siren call," the man stated," King Edmund and Princess Aravis are here to explain why there are the attacks."

"Thank you…uh…I'm sorry but we never seemed to get your name," Aravis admitted.

"Rupert."

"Thank you Rupert. The Beruna army is here to take you all down. Calormen, the Beruna army, and the Wild Land of the North are teaming up to destroy Narnia, Archanland, the Lone Islands, the Seven Isles, and Terebinthia. They want to take our freedom away," Aravis explained.

"We need you all to sign this so we know that the Lone Islanders will be participating in the battle. Once the Beruna army leaves, we'll head back to Narnia. Any questions?" Edmund yelped.

The roof was shaking. Above them the Minotaurs, Cyclops, and bad giants were burning down the kingdom.

"Is there another exit?" Aravis asked.

"Over to your left. Why?" Rupert whispered.

"I'm going to fight them off. Who are your best warriors?"

"Julius, Nexing, and Bridget."

"Julius, Nexing, and Bridget! Come with me! Everyone else stay!" Aravis ordered.

"What about me?" Edmund cried.

"Just stay here and protect these people if they find the tunnel," Aravis answered.

The four warriors ran to the exit Rupert showed Aravis. Bridget opened it just a smidge and saw a Cyclops. She gasped and shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Nexing whispered.

"There's a Cyclops right in front of the door!"

"Do any of you know how to do archery?" Aravis asked.

They shook their heads.

"Great. Looks like I'll have to do it."

Aravis opened the door a little and shot at the Cyclops' ankle. The thing cried alarming the other hideous creatures. That was Aravis, Bridget, Nexing, and Julius' signal to attack. Julius sprang to the air and sliced a Minotaur. Nexing stabbed all the giants. Bridget manipulated the Cyclops' into killing each other. Aravis was amazed with this. Bridget was a mind controller.

"Whoa! Why didn't you tell me?" Aravis gasped.

"I wanted to see your expression. Looks like they're all dead. Let's get out of here and head to Narnia."

They went back into the tunnel. Edmund convinced everyone to sign the contract.

"Are they gone?" Edmund said.

"Yes. Let's get everyone to Narnia. Do you have a fast transport?" Aravis asked Rupert.

"Yes. Our dragons," Rupert whistled for the dragons. They had long necks and were in different shades of greens and blues. Aravis and Edmund still used their gryphons. They were now off to Narnia.


	7. Lucy and Cor

Caspian and Nicolette had no trouble trying to get the Seven Isles to agree into fighting. It was so easy for them that it was barely an adventure. Lucy and Cor were at the Stormness Head that bordered Archanland and Narnia.

"How far away are we from Arnvard?" Lucy complained.

"We're probably five hours away."

"Sh! I hear somebody," Lucy whispered.

"Where do you here them?" Cor shivered.

Lucy turned her head behind her. Nobody. A twig snapped. It sounded like it was coming from the west. Another twig snapped. That one sounded like it came from the east. Another twig snapped. It was coming from ahead.

"They're surrounding us!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who do you think it can be?" Cor hesitated.

"Tashbaanians."

Lucy was right. The men came out whipping their curved swords out of their belts. Cor got his sword out. Lucy only had a dagger that wouldn't help her at all.

"Oh Aslan! Why can't my dagger at least be a bit bigger?"

The dagger was shaking. It went from 5 inches to a foot long! Lucy was ready to fight. Every Tashbaanian was killed except for one who scurried off south to Calormen.

"Nice fighting skills!" Cor feedback Lucy.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself either."

"Come on. We need to get to Arnvard before anyone else sees u," Cor insisted.

Lucy and Cor rode off for another five hours as Cor said it would be. Cor saw practically all of the Archanland army guarding Arnvard.

"General Hasten. What is going on?" Cor inquired.

"We have been seeing some Tashbaanians roaming in our land. We are protecting every bit of Archanland as possible," the General explained.

"Great. Is there any other people that can protect these parts?" Lucy complained.

"No ma'am. Wait a minute! There are the new recruits. They could sure use some experience," Hasten remembered.

"Magnificent. Can you bring them here ASAP?" Cor asked.

"Why do you ask Prince Cor?"

"We need the Archanland army to help the Narnians with a battle. Narnia, Archanland, the Seven Isles, the Lone Islands, Ettismore, and Terebinthia are going to be under attack. We need to go to all the countries and prepare them and get their acceptance!" Lucy revealed.

"King Corin must determine whether or not we fight," Hasten reminded Cor.

"King Corin is going to help Narnia and is expecting the Archanlanders to help," Lucy hollered.

"Alright. I'll get the recruits to take our jobs here in Archanland. Men! Head to Narnia!" General Hasten instructed.

The army marched all the way to Cair Paravel while the General, Cor, and Lucy rode on their horses.


	8. Corin and Susan

Corin and Susan had just passed the northern marsh. Just right by Ettismore. It was dark. Almost around 3 o'clock.

"Why don't we stop here and get some sleep?" Corin suggested.

"I guess it'll be okay," Susan allowed.

"I'll start the fire and go hunt for food. You can just sit."

"Are you practically saying that women can't do anything?"

"No of course not! I just want to make sure your safe."

"Safe? Why don't you just let the real archer get the food? Does that sound alright?"

"Fine."

Susan grabbed her bow and an arrow. The closer she was to the forest, the scarier it looked. She didn't want to go back though. If she did, then Corin wouldn't take her seriously anymore. Finally, she entered the forest. She could nothing. She was being watched. She couldn't see anyone. It was too hard to see what was what and where was where. She walked two steps forward with her arrow ready to shoot. She could hear somebody walking towards her. She had to run. It wasn't an animal. She was running back to Corin was when she tripped on a root.

Someone shot the arrow. If she never would have tripped, she would have had been shot in the head. Susan turned to look at the figure. He was preparing another arrow. Susan looked frantically for someone's help. She patted her right side of her belt and felt her horn. Susan took off her horn and blew it for help.

Corin had just finished the fire. The cracking noise it made a bit loud. The horses began to whine uncontrollably. Corin was trying to come them down. He listened closely to their whines. Susan's horse began to talk!

"Corin! Listen!" the horse cried.

Corin listened to the wind. Susan was blowing the horn! Corin took his sword out of his horse's bag and fled to the forest. The bowman was aiming at Susan when Corin came out of the bushes and jumped on the man. Susan frantically went to grab her bow and arrow.

"Corin! Get off him! I can take of him now!" Susan ordered.

"Corin?" the man whispered.

"Yes. King Corin of Archanland. Who are you?" Corin handled the sword slightly on the man's throat.

"Daniel! Captain Daniel of Ettismore," Daniel turned his head to Susan. "You must be Queen Susan the Gentle."

"And how do you know me?" Susan asked.

"At my last year of school, I was learning about Narnian history. They mentioned of you having a horn that could bring in help."

"Well. We are here to give a proposition," Corin introduced letting the captain go.

"What kind?" Daniel inquired.

"Calormen, the Wild Lands of the North, and the Beruna army are joining forces to destroy Narnia, Archanland, Ettismore, the Seven Isles, the Lone Islands, and Terebinthia. We are forming an army of all those countries to fight off the bad guys. Since your captain, you probably call the shots to the wars, am I mistaken?" Susan proposed.

"Hmm. This is very interesting. I'll have to give you a week to respond," Captain Daniel replied to the offer.

"Excuse me? A week to respond? Am I hearing you right?" Corin complained.

"Yes."

"You have to respond now because for all we know one of the country's are being attacked!" Susan implied.

"I'm sorry. The kingdom isn't quite what it has used to be. Come and see yourself," Daniel offered the King and Queen.

"Take us there," Susan allowed.

"Are you crazy?" Corin cried. "Why would we want to follow him? He could be impersonating a captain! He could be leading us to our certain death!"

"Then I am ready to risk it. Let us burn out our fire and prepare our horses," Susan instructed.

"You mean just horse," Corin implied.

"What do you mean?" Susan whispered.

"I mean your going to have to go to Ettismore without me. I'm heading back to Cair Paravel where I know I can be safe."

"You can't just be leaving me here! Peter paired you and me together because I am weaker then you!"

"No. Peter told me you were stronger and I agreed. You can look after yourself."

Corin ran into the campsite and hopped on his horse and left. Susan looked back at Daniel. She gave the look of urgency, He responded with the look of allowing. She ran to the fire and stomped it out. Luckily it wasn't that big to begin with. She saddled up her horse and headed for the forest.

"Which way?" Susan asked.


	9. The Secret is Revealed

Daniel was leading Susan northwest from her campsite. It was dawn and Susan loved the sunrise colors in the sky. The pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows made her feel…happy even though Corin ditched her.

"How far along are we?" Susan inquired.

"Um…we have a half ways left."

"Oh. How long would that take? I mean not to be pushy but my brothers and sisters need me!"

"We'll get there as fast as we can!"

"I bet _we_ can go a lot faster!"

"Well maybe if I had a horse then we would!"

"Then get on behind me and direct us."

"No! If you want to get to Ettismore, then you're going to have to let me grab the rings!"

"No way I'm trusting you with my horse!"

"No horse, then we're not going faster."

"Fine then."

Susan and Daniel barely talked until they got to Ettismore. Once they got there, Susan could only say, "Whoa!"

_Back at Cair Paravel_

"Say here as I call your names," Eustace instructed. "Peter."

"Here."

"Tirian."

"Here."

"Caspian."

"Here."

"Nicolette."

"Present."

"Lucy."

"Here."

"Cor."

"Here."

"Edmund."

"Here."

"Aravis."

"Here."

"Jill."

"Here."

"Kirk."

"Here.

"Polly."

"I'm here."

"Corin."

No answer.

"I guess Corin and Susan aren't back yet then," Eustace stated.

Then Corin came in riding on his horse into the Generals room.

"Corin! Where's Susan?" Edmund cried.

"She's heading to Ettismore," Corin sighed.

"Ettismore? Alone?" Aravis could barely say.

"She was in the forest looking for food when someone was trying to kill her thinking she was a trespasser. She blew the horn and I came as fast as I could and saved her. The man that attacked her was 'Captain' Daniel of Ettismore. I didn't believe him but she did. I didn't trust him but Susan wanted to go ahead and have him take her to Ettismore so I left," Corin explained.

"You idiot!" Peter screeched. "That Daniel fellow isn't a captain. He is from Ettismore but he was a murderer. He murdered the princess. You right not to believe her but now Susan is in danger. He was supposed to be executed yesterday but he escaped with the rebellion."

"You and someone else have to go back and save her!" Nicolette exclaimed.

"I will," Aravis offered.

"No, you are one of the best archers. We need you here to help the other archers for when the other countries get here. We need a swordsman to go," Caspian declined.

"I will go then," Lucy sacrificed.

"No Lu, it's too dangerous," Peter mourned.

"Peter! I'm going to need to face danger sooner or later. Plus, you and Edmund are the ones in control of the army. You don't need me here right now. We'll use gryphons to get there faster," Lucy suggested.

"Lucy is right," Aslan agreed. "She's a queen of Narnia and needs to show no fear to danger's face to prove herself to her people."

"Fine, I'm not going to like it though," Peter admitted.

"Don't worry. Corin will be with me."

Lucy and Corin ran to the gryphons and traced Susan's tracks.

_Ettismore_

"Like my city?" Daniel asked.

"Like it? I'm in love with it!" Susan replied with a smile smacked on her face. "Where are we going to now? The palace?"

"Yes indeed."

Susan was now about to start off into the villages.

"No! The king doesn't like me going through this way." Daniel snatched Susan.

"Why?"

"Uh, long story."

"I don't care if it's a long story. I want to know why."

"Let's just go through the back. We must not waste anymore time. You did say that you were needed in Narnia did you not?"

"Right."

Daniel led Susan to the back of the kingdom of Ettismore. The palace was built on the side of mountain and as surrounded by the village. Daniel opened a trapdoor on the side of a fake rock.

"Leave your horse here. We have to walk from here."

Susan looked at Daniel oddly but followed his orders and went through the door. The stairs first went down at least five flights, twisted to the left and up 16 flights. Once Daniel and Susan got to the end, it was blocked with a wall. Susan looked at him in desperation. Daniel gave her a dirty smirk and pushed the wall ever so slightly. He peeked out into the hallway and saw no one. Daniel gave Susan the signal to come over.

"Wear this," Daniel handed Susan a purple cloak.

"Why?" Susan inquired.

"The most important people in the castle wear these."

He pulled another one out of his black bag and wrapped it around him. They sneaked over to a door that led to the library. It was full of dust. Susan was disgusted with it. It seemed to be last looked at a million years ago. Yes even though that was the new Narnia and it was there for at least a month, all that was in the old Narnia came into the new one in the same conditions. Even the white witch's came. Susan looked at the book titles. Some of the books were about how to ward off evil, and the dark arts and the good arts.

"Now I see why this library has been barely looked at!" Susan chuckled.

"Yes, quite hilarious." Daniel said in a sarcastic tone. He looked into his bag and pulled out a small carving knife with blood stained all over it. It was the same one he used to kill the princess of Ettismore. He through his bag onto the desk and creeped up behind Susan while she was distract by the physics books.

"So what are we doing in here?" Susan asked.

"To kill."

"What?"

Daniel wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled his knife around her throat.

"If you draw one more word, I'll slit this through your throat. Do you understand?"

Susan nodded slightly. Susan was thinking _why was he doing this to me? I thought I could trust him!_ She felt him go to her belt and took out her horn. He settled it on the desk where his bag laid. He now went for the bow and then the arrows and settled them in the same spot as the horn.

"I've changed my mind. I think I'm just going to kill you right now. Any last words?" Daniel wickedly shrieked.


	10. More Secrets Revealed

Susan was sweating like crazy. She was faced to face, in someway, with a serial killer. She didn't want to die! She died to be with her siblings in Narnia. She didn't have any intensions on leaving them now.

"I said, any last words?" Daniel forced.

Susan just heard Daniel gasp and let go of her. She turned around and saw Lucy and Corin. Lucy had thrown her dagger towards Daniel's back. She was speechless.

"Susan!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy! Aw, your alright!" Susan gasped as she was trying to catch her breathe from the almost killing.

"Come on. We need to talk to the Queen about our proposition," Corin hurried.

Susan took off the cloak and grabbed her belongings. Corin, Susan, and Lucy were almost to the throne room when Lucy remembered about her dagger.

"Oh no! I left my dagger in Daniel!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then go get it. Ask one of the servants to take you to the throne room," Susan suggested.

Lucy ran back up three stories and back to the library. Everything looked the same. The dead man was still in his place. He was lying on the ground eyes wide opened. His facial expression was still the same. When Lucy was pulling her dagger out of his back, she pulled his body up and his face went looking to the ground. She didn't hear any screams or mourns so she went on with her mission and kept pulling until she finally got it out. She looked at it with shock. There was no blood! Not even a dab. Lucy looked back at the man. He was getting up, pulling himself up using the desk. He looked back at her with disgust. Daniel reached forward but Lucy pulled back.

"W-why is-s there n-no blood-d on my dagger-r? A-and why ar-re y-you not-t d-dead?" Lucy stuttered.

"I wear body armor. So that blade of yours didn't go right through me. It was just an act. Now," Daniel said picking up his carving knife, "prepare to die!"

Daniel jumped to Lucy but she was swift. She ran out of the library with her life and cried for help. No one was on the first floor. Lucy ran down the stairs and to the throne room. She opened the door in despair and also crying.

"Lucy! What happened?" Susan cried.

"He's alive!" Lucy shouted.

"Who is?" Corin inquired.

"Daniel!" Lucy hollered.

"What is going on?" Queen Marianne demanded an answer.

Suddenly, Daniel appeared at the doorway wielding his sword and running towards the trio.

"Corin! Take Lucy and the Queen out those doors! I'll take care of him," Susan ordered.

Corin didn't waste much time. He pulled Lucy and the Queen out of the room. Susan prepared her bow and arrow. She shot once. The arrow landed in his ankle. He fell on his knee and screamed in pain. He was quick though (with everything), he stopped with the whining and dashed for Susan. She wasn't going to have enough time to grab an arrow, aim it, and shoot! She ran to the side and landed on a knight. She saw a sword with it and took it. Daniel slid to the steps to the queen's throne. He looked to Susan who was trying wielding her sword.

"Do you even know how to even handle a sword?" Daniel chuckled.

"I can try can't I?" Susan tried to insult him but she knew he was right. She never knew how to use a sword. Never in her Narnian life and certainly not in her earth world.

Susan and Daniel ran towards each other and both of them gasped for air and fell to the ground. Both of them had their eyes closed. Corin, Lucy, and the Queen ran back into the room and saw the two laying on the ground. Lucy ran to Susan and pushed Daniel off of her. Susan still had a pulse. She was also gasping for air. Lucy took out her cordial and gave Susan one drop. Susan opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Corin looked at Daniel. He checked his neck and his chest. He looked at the women in the room with a look of accomplishment. Susan had killed a serial killer.

Susan, Lucy, and Corin bowed and curtsied before the queen.

"Now tell me. You wear the clothing of warriors, but have the spirit of a ruler. Young man, what is your name?" Queen Marianne asked.

"King Corin of Archanland your majesty."

"And you two girls. You have the arrows of trust, a horn, and a cordial, but you are not Archanlanders. Who are you?" the queen stated.

"My name is Queen Susan the Gentle."

"And I am Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"My, my, my! You're the Queens of Narnia! How splendid. Thank you Queen Susan for saving my kingdom and myself from another murder. If you need anything at all just ask. Now, why have you come to visit I?"

"We need your kingdom," Corin pointed out.

"You're going to take over my kingdom?" the queen whispered holding her heart.

"No, no, no! What I meant is that we need your kingdom to help us with a battle," Corin stopped talking.

"The Terebinthians have sent us a letter to us saying that the Beruna army, the Wild Lands of the North, and Calormen are joining forces to take over Narnia, Archanland, Terebinthia, Ettismore, the Seven Isles, and the Lone Islands," Lucy continued.

"My, this is…huge!" the queen responded to the warning.

"Yes, we know that taking over that many-," Susan was interrupted.

"No, not that! What type of bird did Terebinthia send you the letter with?" the queen whispered in a horrifying tone.

"How do you know they sent a bird for their letters?" Lucy seemed scared.

"A couple of years before the new world came, I had gotten a letter from the Terebinthians and they ended up attacking us just like yours. The bird they sent was a crow. Another time they sent myself a letter for a wedding for the Princess and a Prince and they sent a blue jay."

"They sent us a crow!" Susan remembered.

"They are on their side! The White Witch's side!"

"Luckily we have the merpeople helping otherwise we would lose our kingdoms forever!" Corin cried out.

"Go! I'll assemble the army and head to Narnia. Go and tell the others! Warn the other armies and whatever you do. Don't let the Terebinthians see your war plans!" the queen warned.

Susan turned pale, as did the others. They had to leave and quickly. Susan went to her horse and fled to Narnia in a fast pace. Corin and Lucy flew on their gryphons with the same pace with Susan. They were still going faster then ever.


	11. Their Return

The Seven Isles citizen, the Lone Islanders, Archanlanders, the Merpeople, Narnians, and Terebinthians were on the beaches of Cair Paravel waiting for the Kings and Queens of Narnia to come. Out in the courtyard, Edmund and Peter were preparing themselves for the speech. Nicolette, Jill, and Polly were checking each other's outfits and asking for compliments. Aravis and Cor were talking to each other while Kirk, Eustace, Caspian, and Tirian sat on the benches and day dreamed.

Aslan came out to the kings and queens.

"Is everyone alright and ready to go out there?" Aslan asked.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Look!" Jill pointed to the gryphons.

The gryphons flipped over and dropped Lucy and Corin. Then Susan barged in through the doors on her horse.

"Hope you all didn't miss me!" Susan cried.

"Sue. What did Ettismore say?" Edmund rushed.

"They'll be in about 24 hours. The queen said that we cannot trust the Terebinthians," Susan warned the others.

"Why?" Caspian whispered.

"I'll take it from here," Corin interrupted, "The queen got a letter from them to a wedding that was sent from a dove. A few days later, they sent a crow to her saying that people were going to attack but they were on their side and tried to over throw Ettismore."

"She also said to not let them see our plans," Lucy reminded Corin.

"But all of the Generals are coming with us to look at our plans!" Kirk said.

"Not unless we show them the fake ones," Cor suggested. " We could show the fake one during the day and at night we'll show the real one. We'll just have to separate all of the armies though."

"That is a brilliant idea!" Aravis amazed.

"We can do that," Edmund accepted the suggestion.

"I think so too. Let's go to the rest of the army and give them our speeches," Peter ordered in a kind way.

Everyone headed for the beach and saw a huge amount of creatures and people.

Aslan walked up onto a tall, flat rock and roared to settle everyone down.

"Welcome all. I hope that you all can help us out with this battle of destiny. Ettismore is said to be here in 24 hours. We are also happy to have the merpeople to come and join us just for a larger number. Even though numbers do not win a battle," Aslan greeted.

"Yes, but they sure help," Peter whispered to Susan.

"Now we have our leader King Peter the Magnificent. King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and ruler of all men. Peter, you may go on," Aslan continued.

"Thank you Aslan for that introduction. We have a big army coming towards us. But as we all know that if we have a messenger from the enemy, we cannot kill them. If we send messengers to them, they cannot kill them. Just as a reminder. We will be having three meetings everyday! One at 9 in the morning, another at 2 in the afternoon, and the last will be at sunset. Princess Aravis of Archanland, and Queen Nicolette will lead archery. King Edmund, King Eustace, King Eustace, King Tirian, and myself will lead swords. Queen Susan, King Corin, King Caspian, and Prince Cor will lead those who do both archery and swords. Queen Lucy will be the helping with the guard watch. Glenstorm and I will lead Archanland to their campsite. Lucy and Aravis will be going to lead the Seven Isles army to their campsite. Corin and Cor will lead the Lone Islanders to their camp. Caspian and Kirk will take the Terebinthians. The merpeople must stay close to the beach," Peter instructed.

Everyone scattered and within minutes the beach was clear. Susan stayed on the beach and lay in the sand and closed her eyes. Nicolette came up to Susan and knelt by her.

"Hi there Susan. Is anything wrong?" Nicolette inquired.

"No I'm fine. Where is Rillian?" Susan answered.

"Rillian is in the farther north. He's talking to the animals and people. He wants to see how they are going through the transition. How did you know of my son? You certainly weren't here when Eustace and Jill saved him!" Nicolette seemed confused and curious.

"Eustace told me. Once I got back from my trip from America."

"America? Is that on our planet?"

"No. It's from my world."

"This is your world now."

"And I'm glad I came back."

"Susan and Nicolette!" Eustace called.

"Yes, what is it?" Susan sighed.

"The people from Ettismore are here."

Susan got off of the sand and ran to grab her arrows and horn. She whistled for her horse to come and so it did. Susan hopped onto it's back and rode to the west. Once she got to the Queen, she saw over a thousand people serving in her army. Both men _and _women. Susan had thought that the Narnians were the only one who did that!

"Welcome to Narnia Queen Marianne," Susan greeted.

"Thank you Queen Susan for allowing me to be here. Did you warn the others?" Marianne crept forward to Susan.

"Yes. They are fully aware."

"Good then. Where are we to drop our stuff?"

"Follow me."


	12. Preping Up

Susan led the army close to Aslan's How-where the Narnian army would be settling in soon with a wide, deep river for the merpeople to come. The spot was big enough for the army of Ettismore.

"Tomorrow morning at 9 is a meeting with all of the armies at the Stone Table. There will also be meetings at the same spot at 2 and sunset," Susan explained to the Queen.

"Thank you Susan for your warm hospitality. You may go back with your people," Queen Marianne insisted.

Susan took the offer and rode back on her trusty steed to Cair Paravel. The queen of Ettismore ordered everyone to set up the tents and the bonfire. Once Susan got back from the campsite, Mrs. Beaver was waving to her at the entrance.

"Medina!" Susan called to a dryad servant, "Take my horse to the stable."

"Yes your Majesty," Medina obeyed.

"Hello Mrs. Beaver! I haven't seen you since before I left to hunt the stag!" Susan exclaimed.

"Susan! You've grown so much. Come with me. The Nymphs and I are preparing your armor for Lucy, Aravis, Nicolette, Jill, Polly, and yourself," Mrs. Beaver clarified.

Mrs. Beaver took Susan to the sewing room, five halls down from the courtyard. There were Nymphs everywhere and also dryads and girl centaurs. Aravis, Lucy, Nicolette, Jill, and Polly were standing on small pedestals.

"Come stand on this pedestal. Now how shall we dress you ladies?" Mrs. Beaver thought aloud.

"Ooh! Why don't we have them wear a blue top with green ribbons and a yellow skirt?" one centaur woman suggested.

"No, no, no. For Aravis it had to be Archanland colors and for the rest it has to be Narnian," a Dryad corrected the centaur.

"What are the Archanland colors?" a Nymph questioned.

"Green and Maroon," Aravis answered.

"Ah! I have the perfect idea!" Mrs. Beaver cried. "Quick! Hand me a sketchbook before I lose the idea!"

One of the Dryads handed Mrs. Beaver a large sketchbook and a long pencil. Mrs. Beaver drew her imagination within minutes.

"I hope you all like it because I think it'll show your worthiness as a warrior and a Queen or Princess," Mrs. Beaver gleamed. She turned the book around and showed a girl wearing a top hat that was half and half. The top was a v-neck with a no sleeves except for the brown wrist protector. The design on the top was almost like the design on Peter and Edmund's suit of armor. The girls were the same color but Aravis' was green and maroon but had a dragon instead of a lion. The skirt was shorter then a dress but longer then a skirt. It was brown to match the wrist protector. The shoes were almost sandals but had better protection. "I tried to mix the style Aravis used to wear when she was in Tashbaan with the Narnian style. So, do you like it?"

"Like it?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"We love it!" Aravis screamed.

"When are you all going start?" Susan gasped.

The woman in the room grabbed a girl and pulled them to their stations. First they started with the sizes and length. Then they wrapped the fabric around them. They could only do the shoes and skirts. The upper area would have to be made by the blacksmith.

"I'll send the design down to him," a centaur offered.

"Go along then," Mrs. Beaver allowed.

The centaur grabbed the sketch and shuffled to the blacksmith who was already at Aslan's How. Susan, Lucy, Aravis, and the others packed their belongings and marched to Aslan's How.


	13. Peter's Opinion

_1 week later_

The tents were of radiant reds and yellows. It smelled like honey to cover the smell of the burning fire. The trees tried to stay as far away from the fire as possible. Peter, Aslan, Queen Marianne, King Cor, King Rupert of the Lone Islands, King Sterlington of the Seven Isles, and King Berlington III were looking over the plans on the battle.

"Is everybody here?" Peter asked.

Everyone nodded his or her heads.

"Okay, we'll have Aslan, Cor, Edmund, and myself stand in the front," Peter continued. He then made a triangle and split them into thirds. And outlined the line on each end. "We'll have the centaurs guard the perimeter. In this area, we will have the Terebinthian and Ettismorian swordsmen in here. Next to them will be a mix of Narnian and Archanlander swordsmen. And in here will be the swordsmen of the Seven Isles and Lone Island."

"Where are the archers?" Marianne was a little bit curious.

"The archers from Ettismore and the Lone Island will be on foot with the swordsmen. That is why we are having them learn both weapons. The Narnians will be on the top of this rock wall. The archers from the other countries are too scatter a bit below them," Peter answered.

"What time do you expect to go at war?" Queen Marianne yet again asked.

"Around 8:00 a.m."

"Where?"

"At the Battle Field."

"What day?"

"Two days."

"That's all I have to ask."

"Are there anymore questions?" Peter solicits.

No one answered.

"Okay then. Meeting dismissed," Peter declared.

Queen Marianne walked to the main entrance of the how and walked west. The others went south because all of their army and their camps were down there. Even Ettismore. Peter could see her expression, even from far away. He knew she was up to something.

"Calling Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy!" Peter hollered.

His siblings walked out of a cavern where they were teaching the archery and swords.

"I need a word with you all."

He and Aslan walked into Aslan's tent. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were scared. Peter did not seem enlightened. They even had Orieus _and_ Glenstorm guard the tent front and back.

"What do you need?" Lucy inquired.

"I don't trust Ettismore," Peter answered.

"What do you mean?" Edmund was shocked to Peter's opinion.

"The queen kept asking these precise questions, and," Peter was interrupted.

"That is human nature to ask precise questions so we can get the facts," Susan was thinking logical.

"Well to me, I think that it is Ettismore is the traitors…not Terebinthia," Peter stated.

"I agree with Peter," Aslan spoke.

"Aslan wouldn't you know all? Even who is a traitor or not?" Edmund yelped.

"Not in this world. I knew what was to happen in the other one but I have lost that trait. But I have to agree with Peter."

"We're going to need proof of them betraying us," Susan suggested, "but I'm not saying that I agree with you."

"I want the four of us to sneak into the White Witch's camp to find evidence of Ettismore being on that side. I really believe that they are spying on us for our plans. She could've tricked us into thinking Terebinthia was the untrustworthy," Peter explained.

"But we thought they were the bad guys from the start," Lucy reminded everyone.

"Yes that is true but we were getting to the conclusion trusting them when they came here," Edmund warmed up to Peter's almost hard evidence.

"Alright. When are we supposed to go to the camp?" Susan whispered.

"After the meeting at sunset which is soon," Peter answered.


	14. Finding the Traitor

_**Hey! This T.J. Timmer here. I hope you are enjoying my story. I apologize if some parts seem choppy or something like that but I had writer's block so that was best I could come up with. Please enjoy the story and please review**_

* * *

_Sunset…Last Meeting_

The army gathered around the Stone Table. Aslan was standing on the table. Everything was in the same condition as they were in the other world but the Stone Table for some reason was back to how it was in the Pevensie's first adventure before Aslan's "death".

"Welcome all. Tomorrow will be the last day for meetings and for practicing. The day after is the battle that'll determine our destiny!" Peter raged.

"We'll need you all to be better then ever. This could be our end!" Edmund implied.

"That is all we have to say. Meeting adjourn," Lucy dismissed the large group.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy went to the back of the Stone Table to Aslan to make sure that everyone doesn't see them sneaking out.

"I will make sure of it. Just to make sure, wear your cloaks. And also, change form your coronation clothing," Aslan warned the children.

The little family ran back to their tents. Lucy and Susan found their old camp clothes from when they first came to the how. Same with Peter and Edmund. Susan and Lucy wore their red and blue cloaks and Peter and Edmund wore their maroons. They were close to the main entrance of the how but Orieus was guarding it. Peter looked at Edmund and nodded his head. Edmund pulled out a small purple, velvet pouch and pulled out some stardust. Edmund crept behind a huge boulder and peeped his head out of a hole in the rock. Orieus was looking away.

Edmund pulled his head away and said, "Expialis, Binx!" He blew on the stardust; it sparkled around Orieus' head. The centaur blinked a few times and nodded into a deep sleep. It was only temporary, just to let the Kings and Queens sneak off. Peter, Susan, and Lucy climbed up a tree while Edmund hung from a branch, holding some more stardust and he said the spell backwards, "Xnib, Silaipxe!" and blew the dust. The wind picked it up and was guided to Orieus. He grunted and found himself asleep which wasn't good. At least for him. Aslan and the others would cut him some slack because it was mandatory for the small family to sneak away.

When Orieus wasn't looking, one of the family members jumped out of the tree and rushed to a bush farther away. Now it would be safe to walk to the witch's camp. It was very dark and to Lucy, it was spooky. Narnia always seemed calm to her at night. Ever since the White Witch was back, she felt more danger in being sneaking off then being in a battle.

"Lucy," Peter whispered in a hush tone.

"Yes?" Lucy shivered.

"I want this to come from you. Do you feel safe going into the battle?"

"I have to defend my country. Just as I would in England if they allowed women and if I was of age."

"Just making sure."

"But can't I be up with the archers? I've been learning from Susan and she says I would be better off up there and I would feel a lot calmer."

Peter looked at Susan and gave her a smirk. Susan laughed inside.

"Of course."

"Pete!" Edmund called, "STOP!"

Peter and Lucy stopped with their breaths very deep. They were one step into falling into a trap. The old branches covering a huge whole was very noticeable to them since they were the ones who had usually made the traps. Lucy had was first to walk around it, then signaled Peter saying it was safe.

"Look! There's the camp!" Susan cried.

The entire camp was still awake. Lucy looked back and saw someone in a black cloak walking towards them.

"Guys! We have to move quickly!" Lucy pointed out.

"But where are we to hide? There is only the camp and we would be dead!" Edmund muttered.

"Isn't there a disguise spell that you know?" Lucy inquired.

"Uh! Transformous Millenous! Hags!"

The Pevensie family was now disguised has hags. One of the witch's creatures. They were still wearing their cloaks but their weapons were invisible. They looked like half humans, half chickens. The chicken part didn't have feathers though. It looked like they were plucked and boiled.

"Great now follow that person! Most likely Queen Marianne," Peter ordered.

"It's not Marianne," Susan muttered.

"Then why did you come?" Peter asked.

"I wanted to prove you all wrong?"

"We can fight about this later. Right now the person is in the camp and we have to find _it _and report it," Edmund broke up the debate.

The four walked into the camp. There were Minotaurs, boggles, bat-like creatures, hags, bad giants, Cyclops, wolves, white tigers, shin creatures, Tashbaanians, and all the Giants from the Wild lands from the North! In the center of the camp sat Jadis herself! The witch was going over the plans with the Minotaur General and there stood the mystery person.

"What news do you bring to me?" the witch asked the cloaked figure.

The person took off their hood. It was Queen Marianne.

"They plan to lead you to the sea and have the merpeople destroy the ships and kill the sailors," Marianne revealed.

Susan felt embarrassed. She had been wrong the entire time. Peter didn't want to say I told you so. He knew Susan felt bad enough. She didn't need it from him.

"Are they planning on sending the fire bird?" the Minotaur requested.

"They were still debating that," the traitor replied.

"Is your army ditching them tomorrow?" the White Witch whispered into Marianne's ear.

"Half of them want to. The other half is refusing. Those who are refusing are planning on ratting you us out," Marianne said aloud. She pulled out a piece of paper that had the names of the people who refused to the tertiary.

"Bring them here. I am going to give them a little talk," Jadis smirked.

Lucy gasped.

"Lucy, that is pretty surprising but not to gasp loudly!" Edmund reasoned.

"Not that!" Lucy stated. "Look at our hands! Their not hag like anymore!"

"Edmund! I thought this was long lasting spell!" Susan screeched silently.

Peter turned around and saw a hag chanting and pointing her hand towards them.

"We're turning back to humans!" Lucy cried.

"That hag! She's the one changing us back!" Peter pointed out. "Susan, take out your bow and arrow and shoot that…THING!"

Susan patted her back and felt for her quiver since it was invisible. She finally felt the quiver and felt the bow and arrow.

As soon as she pulled it out, the bow and arrow was visible. The hag was shot. Not a sound was made. Not even the hag screamed.

"Susan quick! Put away the weapon. Otherwise we will be spotted out!" Lucy warned her.

Susan just ran behind a bush pulling Edmund with her.

"Edmund, cast a spell or something to hide this," Susan begged.

"Um, Mytrex!"

The weapons were invisible again. Even the arrow that was in the hag was gone.

Ginarrbrik rushed to the witch's table with urgent news.

"What is it now Ginarrbrik?" Jadis sneered at the sight of the dwarf.

"We have intruders!" the dwarf hollered.

"Where?" Jadis stood at the moment the words intruder leaped out his mouth.

"In this spot!"

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy looked up towards the table and hid behind a tree.

"How do you know?" the Minotaur inquired.

"One of our hags were killed but the weapon is missing! It was most likely an arrow."

"General. Get your troop to search Queen Susan in this camp. She is the one who killed the hag. I am most certain it is," the White Witch spoke.

The little family was human again.

"Edmund. Take Lucy back to the how. Susan and I are going to get the list of Ettismorians that refused to the tertiary," Peter ordered.

Edmund swiftly grabbed Lucy and rushed to the how. Susan and Peter climbed up the tree they were hiding behind. There was a long branch that led into another long branch that was directly above the table that had the list. Peter got across safely. Susan on the other hand almost fell off the branch. A smaller branch caught her cloak. Her string was becoming loose as in very thin. The witch, Minotaur, and Queen Marianne were back at the table discussing the plans for the ones to visit the witch themselves. Susan turned her head behind her to check if anyone could see them. The string finally snapped and fell off Susan's back. The blue cloth fell on top of the White Witch. She took off the cloak from her head and cringed it.

Peter and Susan rushed off the tree and dropped in front of a boggle. The witch looked up and saw the branch wiggling.

"Get those fools!" Jadis snarled.

The boggled grunted and cried to the entire camp.

"Quickly! Let's get out of here!" Peter shivered.

"No! We are getting that list!" Susan denied Peter's offer to safety. She ran into the witch's sight alarming the entire army.

"Get her!" Jadis demanded.

"Susan! Get back here!" Peter demanded as well.

Susan shoved Ginarrbrik out of her way and stole his sword. The Minotaur rushed to Susan. Susan banged the sword on the Minotaur's axe. She forced the blade into the weapon and pushed the Minotaur farther away then the dwarf. Susan threw the sword away and grabbed the list before the witch could grab her wand.

"See you later traitor!" Susan provoked Marianne.

Peter grabbed hold of Susan and ran back to the how. The two were going to go to the camp of Ettismore and grab the people, who refused to betray Narnia, to the Archanland camp to stay safe there.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	15. Hospitality

The camp looked silent and still. There were two guards in the entrance. Peter pulled out the pouch of stardust (the same kind like Edmund's) and blew it into the guard's faces.

"Where did you get those stuff?" Susan whispered.

"The fire bird's protector. She lives at the Cauldron Pool," Peter replied.

The guards fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"We move now," Peter ordered.

The list contained names and what tent number they had. In each tent, Susan would put her hands together and release the stardust from her hands and whisper into it. The message was spread through out the tent and awoken the members that were needed. Peter led them to Corin's camp while Susan went back to the how to see if Edmund and Lucy got back safely. Which they did. Peter head inside Corin's tent, finding him asleep as most of the camps were.

"Psst! Corin! Psst! Wake up!" Peter shouted.

"What? Who is it?" Corin said still in a sleeping mode.

"It's me…Peter. I need you to take care of these Ettismorians."

"What?"

"Don't worry, there are only a few. The queen of Ettismore was a traitor sending out our plans to the witch. She tried to convince all of her army to fight alongside her but some refused and were planning on ratting her out. The witch was going to turn them into stone but we saved them in time. We just need you to be hospitable."

"Can't you?"

"Our camp is filled and that'll be the first place for her to look!"

"What about the islands?"

"They are filled also."

"Merpeople. Certainly you can keep them safe by sending them in there with the gem Aslan gave you and Tirian"

"That is a smart suggestion but there are only two gems!"

"Fine. Have them stay in the cavern behind my tent."

One by one the new army members were settled into the cavern. It was large enough for them to just sleep. Peter went back to Aslan's How and got the rest that he needed. That morning the witch came to the how and snuck into Aslan's tent and turned him to stone as she did to Peter and Edmund.


End file.
